


call out my name

by chankaii



Series: wu twins [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Not Incest, Smut, Twins, i mean... WU TWINS, im living for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankaii/pseuds/chankaii
Summary: Wu Twins are really different from other twins.





	call out my name

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first time writing a smut in other language so if you see any typo or grammar mistake please warn me hehe i hope u like it :3

"Yifan, it feels weird... and annoying." Chanyeol says with his brows furrowed while he's staring at his boyfriend's clone, sitting on a lounge as he flirts some girl. In other words, Yifan's twin who looks EXACTLY like him in an annoying way. Yeah, Chanyeol's seen a lot of twins in his life but Wu Twins are the most lookalike he's ever seen and even though they've been together for 3 years, Chanyeol still can't tell the Wu Twins apart. This, sometimes Chanyeol can't tell which one is his boyfriend, was the most annoying part. Some days Kris stays at Yifan's house and when Chanyeol rings the bell without knowing Kris is inside, Kris opens the door and Chanyeol always nearly kisses him on his lips, which are the most embarrassing moments in Chanyeol's life. If Kris doesn't say, "Wrong twin," with his Canadian accent and dirty smile in their every 'almost kissed' situations, bad things would happen and Chanyeol'd never ever meet them in his life again. Actually, meet _him_ would more suitable...Because of their fucking looks, we should assume them as one person. Ugh, the thing that really pisses Chanyeol off is Yifan has a twin looking exactly like him.

 

Because, fuck, even seeing his boyfriend beside another people gets Chanyeol jealous and now he has to witness Yifan's another version flirts with people... He was fucked up. Yeah he knows this Yifan is not his kindhearted Yifan but even so he gets jealous. Whenever Chanyeol looks at Kris, his mind by itself replaces him as Yifan and when Chanyeol sees him flirting people, it drives him crazy.

 

Unfortunately, Chanyeol did not consider the fact that Kris would come along with them to the Wu's beach house. If he knew that, he'd reject Yifan's offer (well, maybe) because he'd consider his holiday to be ruined by Kris himself, which what Chanyeol thought when he heard Kris would be with them. And yeah, he wasn't wrong. Although Kris knows Chanyeol fucking gets very jealous easily over Yifan, he would make sure flirt a lot of people in front of Chanyeol on the beach. When they're alone in the house, Kris teases and flirts with him until Chanyeol realizes he's not Yifan. God knows, despite Kris' look exactly like his lover, Chanyeol doesn't like Kris at all. Their vibes and feelings are too different to Chanyeol.

 

Yifan follows Chanyeol's stares and finds his twin not too far from where they're sitting, inseparably talking with a tall, beautiful and blonde girl. "Sorry babe but you know, he's Kris and he's a total dick unlike me." He says while he sighs. It distracts Chanyeol's mind for a second and he starts to laugh because even his twin agrees Kris is a total dick. With that distraction, Yifan clings to him as if he's happy to make his lover laugh.

 

"People will see us," Chanyeol says between his laugh. Yet Yifan seems like he doesn't care about what people think when they see them like that and continues to rub his skin. Yifan is so near to Chanyeol that if he leans just a little bit, their lips would meet. But the place is not available, unfortunately. If someone sees them, it'd their end. Also there are so many kids around, they wouldn't want to be kicked out of beach. "But I want to taste my baby freely..." Yifan whining like a little kid wants his candy from his mummy. Chanyeol sighs because Yifan's voice is so fucking deep that he could cum just like this. Is it normal for Chanyeol to be hard just by his deep voice?

 

"Then," Chanyeol says as he reluctantly pulls Yifan away, thus, he gains a growl from Yifan. "Seeing that of your spooky twin isn't at home right now, what do you think about doing dirty things without anyone to cockblocking us?" When Chanyeol offers a wonderful idea, Yifan's eyes begin to shine with lust and nods right away.

 

Smiling so big, Chanyeol makes sure that nobody's watching them before he pecks Yifan on his cheeks. "You go first. I'll gather our things and get some supplies you know. Then I'll run like a lion." He winks when he says 'some supplies' and Chanyeol gets what he means at once. A sweet pain goes to straight Chanyeol's crotch, so he immediately puts on a t-shirt. _Yifan's t-shirt_. God, he really loves his boyfriend so fucking much. Even wearing his t-shirt makes Chanyeol happy.

 

"I'll look forward to you..." Chanyeol wetting his lips as he murmurs. Yifan stares down at his lips and takes a shaky breath. "Hurry up or I'm gonna jump on you and fuck you in front of everyone just right here. Get it?"

 

Fuck, Chanyeol thinks. His cock twitches in his tight shorts at the thought of him being fucked by Yifan in front of fucking everyone here. He'd love to, fuck, he'd really love to doing these kind of dirty things with Yifan. Chanyeol looks down and sees his growing erection in his shorts. Anyone could say that he's hard as fuck.

 

"Fine, I'm going but you hurry up, too. I'll wait for you." Chanyeol gives a wave after he blows a kiss and starts to walk away. Just as he's turning round, he makes a eye contact with Kris unintentionally. And Kris does what he always does— winks at Chanyeol cheekily with his fucking smirk. Chanyeol's erection being forgotten right away because of what his eyes just witnessed. He really hates that guy. Because Kris fucking looks just like his love of his life and god— he really knows how Chanyeol gets jealous easily yet that doesn't stop him from flirting with everyone he meets. Honestly, Chanyeol is kind of angry at Yifan too. 'Cause when his boyfriend suggested going to their beach house, Chanyeol dreamt their holiday would be like peaceful, romantic yet sexy, and definitely ALONE but things didn't go well as he planned. He doesn't feel peaceful, nor does he have a time for doing dirty things with his boyfriend. Just as they were about to have sex, Kris always appeared somewhere. Moreover, they usually don't have a time for themselves. It pisses him off.

 

Chanyeol cursed to Kris all the way going to Wu's beach house. He only does remember his forgotten erection when he finally manages to arrive his and Yifan's room. Despite thinking about dumb Kris and his not-so-hard-now erection, he still feels horny as fuck. He quickly takes his clothes off and throws them to the floor without hesitation before going to bed. He pulled his lube out of nightstand. Now he can finally use this useful thing without anyone to disturb him. And just as he starts to lube his fingers, he hears the door open. This must be Yifan, Chanyeol thinks as he strokes his throbbing cock. He relaxes cause he doesn't have to prepare himself when he has his boyfriend's ingenious fingers. God, he loves those fingers so much.

 

However, Chanyeol doesn't stop himself from sliding a slick finger inside his hole.

 

"Chanyeol, are you home?" He hears Yifan asks outside the room. Chanyeol lets out a moan and manages to answer him weakly. "C-Come here,"

 

With every close step Chanyeol hears, he's fingering himself faster. As he adds another finger inside his hole, the door opens harshly.

 

Chanyeol turns his head to see a shirtless Yifan and gasps. Meanwhile Yifan looks shocked as if he never saw Chanyeol naked and horny for him. Mouth shaped like 'o', he is looking at Chanyeol with wide eyes.

 

"C-Chanyeol,"

 

Hearing his name from his deep and husky voice, Chanyeol curses under his breath. He could make Chanyeol come just by saying his name over and over again. But he wants _him_ , his cock. He wants Yifan's cock to make him come over and over again.

 

"Are you planning to stand there all day or..?" Chanyeol asks a little bit angrily and that makes Yifan realize why he come here. He locks the door hurriedly, makes his way into his boyfriend's lap sheepishly. Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and presses their mouths together in a kiss. At first Yifan hesitates but doesn't broke the kiss. He tastes like the beer that they drank when they were on the beach and sweet. Yifan kisses him with so much lust that Chanyeol thinks it is the first time Yifan kisses him so intensely. He uses his tongue so fucking much and it makes Chanyeol losing his mind.

 

Chanyeol pulls their bodies together and suddenly his back meets soft sheets. Chanyeol crossed his legs around Yifan's waist as Yifan begins to grind their crotches, slowly. They moan loudly into the kiss. Yifan rubs his waistline as he thrust him again. Chanyeol feels hot, so hot. It has been a while since they had sex. "I want you," Chanyeol whispers with a deep and raspy voice after he broke the kiss. Yifan just gasps and nods. His eyes never leave Chanyeol's swollen lips. "I want you, too." He says, growling. 

 

Chanyeol smirks as he put his hand Yifan's growing erection through his shorts and makes Yifan moan into his neck. Yifan takes his shorts off without hesitation. Now they're naked. Chanyeol grabs his dick this time and gives it a gentle stroke. "You don't have any idea how much I dreamt this, _you_." Yifan utters while Chanyeol jerks him off.

 

Chanyeol giggles. "Is that so?"

 

Yifan nods and slowly leans on the headboard of the bed, giving Chanyeol a better angle.

 

"So say, what I'm going to do is one of your dreams or not?" Chanyeol asks cheekily and then puts Yifan's cock inside his warm mouth. Yifan curses under his breath, "This," Hands automatically grab Chanyeol's messy hair. "This is definitely my number one dream."

 

He tastes salty because of the sea in Chanyeol's mouth but Chanyeol loves it. If he's not that horny, he'll definitely suck Yifan's dick until he can't anymore. However, Chanyeol is not sure he can wait any longer. Yifan's cock is long and thick, so Chanyeol cannot manage to take all of it inside his mouth. He decides to add his hands too. He's so lucky to have him as his partner.

 

Chanyeol sucks him so well that Yifan can't help pushing him down on his cock. Chanyeol doesn't want him to come inside his mouth, he wants him to come inside his hole. "Chanyeol— You, oh god, you're the best. You're doing amazing baby." Yifan admits as Chanyeol raises his head to kiss him roughly, blushing.

 

"Shut up," Chanyeol says before bringing their lips together in a fiery kiss. The kiss was short but then Yifan peppers his face with sloppy kisses. "So," he says, kissing Chanyeol's neck. "beautiful."

 

Yifan kisses him until Chanyeol reminds him to go back fucking. That was the second time Chanyeol's back was met mattress by his boyfriend. He quickly spreads his legs, letting Yifan position himself between his legs. He spits on his cock and slides it in Chanyeol's tight rim.

 

They both moan at the same time with lust. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Chanyeol screams when Yifan starts to thrust into him. Every time Chanyeol tells Yifan 'I love you', he thrusts faster. "I love you, I lo—" Yifan shushes him with a fiery kiss and just breaks their lips to say those words. "I love you too, Chanyeol."

 

Yifan thrusts so deep, Chanyeol’s back arches. His thrusts are fast and rough, picking up speed with each thrust. Chanyeol is a mess right now. His loud moans slipping out of his mouth in pleasure, uncontrollably. And then Yifan hits his sweet spot, Chanyeol screams his name. “Mmm, yeah, f-fuck me like that. Harder!” They’re getting closer to their release. Chanyeol’s ah ah ah is getting louder also. He feels so full. Yifan makes him so fucking good.

 

"'m close." Chanyeol moans. "Cum inside me." Yifan nods, smirking. Then he grabs Chanyeol's throbbing cock and starts to jerk him off. This makes Chanyeol come loudly into his hands. And with the clenching hole, Yifan comes inside him as well, filling him up. 

 

After rode out his orgasm, Yifan pulled his cock out and threw himself next to Chanyeol— embracing him tightly.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s trying to breathe properly and think what he has done. Despite the weird feeling in his stomach, he thought it was worth it.

 

He feels kind of odd but not in a bad way.

 

Chanyeol tangles their legs together and calls him by his name. “Kris.” That made Kris gasp. With a confused look on his face, he lifts himself up and trying to explain but Chanyeol doesn’t let him speak. “When are you planning to say that it’s you, replacing your twin? What, did you thought I didn’t understand it was you?” He asks. Kris makes an attempt to get up from the bed but Chanyeol holds his wrist in the nick of time. “You— How? When did you realize it was me?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, laughing. “Once I saw your face, I knew it was you but I didn’t realize until I put your cock in my mouth. I was so fucking horny, you know. And you taste different, uhm, from your twin. I was just wondering when you would stop and admit that you’re imitating Yifan.”

 

Kris just shakes his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe,” he says while staring at their naked and dirty bodies. “I can’t believe what we did.”

 

“Me neither,” Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders. He really can’t believe what he—what they did neither. Part of him, just a little part of him, wanted to stop but as he said, he was so fucking horny and took the chance cheating on his boyfriend with his twin. He feels disgusting. He doesn’t know what to do or what to say to Yifan. He would be home soon and if he ever see them laying naked in their bed, this will be the death of them. God, he should panic and throw Kris away but why does he feel satisfied? Why does he feel satisfied because they slept?

 

“Do you regret?” Kris decides to break the silence and asks, his voice low. Even though Chanyeol wants to say _‘yes, too fucking much’_ and nods his head desperately, he says the opposite. “I don’t.” Everybody knows how loyal Chanyeol is to Yifan and now there he is, admitting he doesn’t regret what they did. “Then, it could be our little secret.” Kris whispers, making Chanyeol’s brows lift up.

 

That reminds Chanyeol of the question he wants to ask. “When we’re fucking... You said you love me. Is that real, Kris?”

 

Kris doesn’t response immediately, hesitates. Just Chanyeol was about to give up, Kris takes the courage and says— “Yes.” Nothing but _yes_.

 

Chanyeol steals one last kiss from Kris and pushes him away gently. “Yifan would be home soon, you better go.”

 

Kris nods, getting up from bed and staring at Chanyeol’s beautiful naked body one last time. A smirk appears on his swollen lips as he stops to put on his shorts.

 

“Nex time, when we fuck, call me by my name.” He says before leaving the room.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t realize he has a smirk on his lips also until Kris disappears.

 

He thinks to himself. _Wu Twins are really different from other twins._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i’ll continue writing wu twinsxchanyeol ... and maybe... a threesome BCS I’D DIE FOR THEM


End file.
